Honeymoon in Paris
by TexanQue
Summary: This is a sequel too South African Safari. Hope you like it. Please review. And always M/L.


Honeymoon in Paris

Chapter 1

After the African incident, it took a tole on everyone. The super soldiers were the worst for ware. Max, Tinga, and Jace were the worst physically. Logan had sent the sub and carrier home to the USA after a week of relaxation from their encounter with the South African ordeal.

All the medical staff, siblings, and medical equipment were transported to the yacht so that the carrier could go back to familiar waters. The three women were ordered to bed by Dr. Verizon, so their husbands had to visit them on the yacht until Logan could make suitable arrangements for them at the Hotel Ritz in Paris. He had acquired the whole top floor for his family, which as far as he was concerned Max's siblings were his family.

Logan had also acquired along with the Cale yacht the distant family jet with his newfound wealth from his parent's wills. He wasn't trying to rebuild Cale Industries; he was just trying to get what he knew he would need to make sure the safety of Max and her siblings. Nevertheless, he wanted his immediate family to know anything and everything was at their disposal for any reason.

"Max! What are you doing out of bed?" Logan yelled as he came in their room as she was getting up.

"What! You scared me. Don't do that!" Max said innocently.

About that time, the doctor came in and said the same thing as Logan except in a harsher tone. "Listen young lady, you maybe a super soldier, but you're also my patient and granddaughter. So, get your butt in bed now!"

"Geez. I was just going to the bathroom! I'm not running a marathon!" Max exclaimed irritated.

"That's what the intercom is for. To get some help for you, Max. Don't get up without assistance again until I tell you, you hear me?" The doctor said a little irritated at her granddaughter.

"Here I'll assist you Angel." Logan said softly. He moved quickly to Max's side, and she put all her weight on Logan, because she didn't want her grandmother's wrath again. Moving slowly to the bathroom she and Logan entered then Max shooed him away for some privacy.

"When are you going to tell her about her situation ... You know, about having babies?" Logan asked hesitantly very quietly.

"I don't know. I would like to wait until she's stronger first. See how she's healing and all that." The doctor said shaking her head. "By next week I should know something ... I hope. All this medical equipment on board will not tell me what ..."

About that time, Max hollered irritated for someone to help her. She had fallen getting up from the commode. Logan ran in the bathroom to see Max convulsing with a seizure. And in her weakened state, it didn't take much till she was unconscious.

"Oh God, Max! She is unconscious. I'll get her into bed." Logan said shaking as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Dr. Verizon came to the bed, checked her vitals, and spoke on the intercom for an assistant to bring a saline drip and liquid Tryptophan to Max's quarter's stat.

Krit, Syl, and Zack came in about that time smiling. Zack said happily "Jenny's on her way here; thanks Logan." Then they all gasped at the site in the bed. "What's the matter with her?"

Dr. Verizon said quickly and quietly, "She had a seizure."

A few minutes later the assistant came in. It was none other than, Jenny holding everything the doctor had asked for. "Where do you want it doctor?"

Zack looked astonished at his girlfriend being here so quick. A smile was on his face as big as Dallas. Jenny placed the items on a near by table and ran into Zack's held out waiting arms.

"Oh, I've missed you. When did you get here?" Zack ask and wanted to ask more questions but he chose to wait till they were alone.

Logan was on the sidelines smirking at the reaction of Max's brother, but at the same time, his mind was on his wife. He had noticed the plumpness of Jenny's belly. Pregnancy looked good on her.

"What?" Max said suddenly as she woke up scaring everyone. "Why is everyone here? Oh, hi Jenny. Looking good." Max said eyeing Jenny slightly swollen belly. "Do you know whether the baby is a boy or girl?

"No, not yet. Things have been happening and there hasn't been time." Jenny said smiling and rubbing her little bulge.

"It's a boy." Zack said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh really! How do you know, oh wise one?" Max could not contain her giggling as well as the others in the room.

"Because I ... that's what I ordered." Zack said blushing from head to toe.

"You did? Where was I?" Jenny asked giggling at Zack's statement.

"Never mind you two." Zack said exasperated at the conversation.

Krit and Syl popped off together, "Logan when can we get off this tub?"

"Any time. I've got a plane inland or I've got a car on stand by when ever you want to go." Logan said pleased at himself.

Max looked at her husband in amazement and said, "Oh, when we're you going to tell me of a plane? Krit, you trained in aviation, right. More than the rest of us, right?"

"Yeah, why? Krit asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Max said innocently.

"Well, we're going to see the sites." Syl said bouncing around with excess energy. "Bye."

The four left the stateroom whispering to each other and smiling. Logan in the meantime had maneuvered onto the bed with Max. "How are you feeling, Angel?" Logan asked looking her up and down.

"I say in my professional opinion, she's going to be fine. I'll check on you later. You have a good nurse there to assist you, Max." Verizon said realizing the two had not been alone in a while since the African ordeal had happened. She didn't wait for an answer or a statement; she left the room quietly.

"I'm a little weak, sorry. However, I am kind-of hungry, and since I can't get up, would you mind ..." Max was interrupted by Logan.

"Sure, Angel. What does my lady want to eat?" Logan said jumping up and smiling.

"Anything. You, maybe later." She said with a naughty grin on her face.

At that comment, Logan had stiffness in his pants. He moved to kiss Max with passion. He left quickly not wanting to pursue his line of aggression right then. "Um, I go ... get food." He rattled off absent-mindedly licking his lips from the taste of his wife.

Sleepily Max slunk back under the cover of warmth and began to doze off. She was sound asleep when Logan came back with the food he himself had prepared. Trying not to make a loud sound, he placed the food on the table near the bed. Max smelling the delightful smell woke, stretched, and looked over to her husband. "Um, smells good. You made this?" Max said letting out a purr. "Chicken?" Max's eyes went wide with enthusiasm

"Yes. Not only chicken, but chicken cacciatore. One of your favorites." Logan said beaming at his wife. He could hear Max purring excitedly. She and Logan sat in quiet silence during the meal. Then suddenly Max said, "Is it over, Logan?"

"What?" He asked in confusion. He didn't know what to start worrying about.

"You know, the Reds, Lydecker, White, and anyone else coming after us?" Max said in concern.

Taking a deep breath, he said with all calmness, "I think so, but I wouldn't relax just yet, darling. I wished it was so, but I don't know." He said sadly.

Forcing herself into a better mood she said, "When can I get out of this bed and get out of here to see the sites? And you." With a smirky grin, she added the last part after second thought.

"You'll have to ask the doc on the first part, but ..." He quickly stripped out of his clothes and continued saying, "As for the other ... um, now." He went over to the bed and got under the covers with Max. His hands softly touched her body, which as always sent shivers up and down her body.

"Oh Logan. You naughty naughty boy! My big boy!" She said purring with excitement at what little time they had been together the reaction she had on him.

"Oh, my Angel." He said loosing himself in her touches all over his body. They spent several minutes feeling each other as if this was the first time for them.

Logan slid his shaft slowly at first to not hurt his wife, but the heat around him made him loose his thoughts entirely. Being so horny for his wife, he couldn't contain himself. He began thrusting and thrusting with her meeting him. They soon found their rhythm and panting together. The rhythm that they had come to know so quick was blissfully ended by a surging climax and exhaustion from both of them. They lay contended in each other's arms.

Falling asleep wrapped up and in contentment, they did not hear anyone come in the room. She was startled at the rough hand covering her mouth as she awoke. The involuntary movement woke Logan up immediately.

"You didn't think you could lose me that quick, did you, 452? Or Max rather? Or is it Mrs. Cale? No, you're a soldier, not wife material." Lydecker said quietly as if not to wake Logan up. He didn't know that Logan was already awake.

And also, he wasn't aware Max had pressed the call button when Lydecker had startled her. Suddenly, Logan sprung from the bed naked knocked Lydecker with an uppercut sailing him across the stateroom hitting his head on the wall. Lydecker lay unconscious when the doctor and an assistant came in the room. Shocked at seeing Logan naked, she gasped at the sight. "I ... I." She didn't know what to say and went back out the door but not before seeing the body on the floor.

Logan embarrassed at what Dr. Verizon saw, quickly got his pants on went to the door where the doctor and the female assistant were standing in a fog bank. "Um, you can come in now." He said still embarrassed at the situation.

Approaching Max, Logan and her grandmother asked in unison, "Are you alright?" While the assistant quickly ran to get some help.

"Yeah," Max said meekly.

Going over to Lydecker, Logan pushed him with his foot. The colonel grunted and slowly opened his eyes to a danger and violent man, Logan Cale. "How dare you come on board and scare my wife like that. I thought you drowned by Africa. What are you doing here? I'm calling the cops!" Logan said impatiently as two large guys walked in the room.

One of the guys was Zane and he looked at Lydecker with fire in his eyes. "What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was dead, Logan." Zane said ferociously at the sight of his ex-commander.

"He's just leaving by the way of the cop shop, Zane." Logan said still mad at what had just happened.

"Logan, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Lydecker said with subtlety in his voice.

"And just why not ... no, never mind. I don't want to hear it! All you've done is to try and destroy these people or use them for your own gain! No. I won't listen to a damn thing you have to say! Get him out of here now!" Logan yelled with fire in his eyes. He warned Lydecker as he stepped out the room saying, "If you come near me or my family ... I'll kill you myself." At that, he shut the door with a slam.

"Well. That was interesting." Dr. Verizon said. "Now, how are you really feeling dear?"

"Logan ... would you mind going and getting me ... um, some milk?" Max said trying to get her husband out of the room without suspicion.

Putting on the rest of his clothes Logan said quickly, "Sure. Be right back." He left after giving Max a kiss on her cheek.

"What's the matter, Max?" Her grandmother asked in doctor mode.

"Well, I don't know how to ask this ... well, is there any reason I should be bleeding, you know, down there after ... sex?" Max said not concealing her concern.

"No. I don't think so, why? Let see what's going on." Verizon said concerned. 'The examination may provide an answer to Max's question and hers.' She thought. "Could you go to the bathroom for me, it would be better in the morning but time is the issue here." Calling on the intercom, the assistant brought a pregnancy test and Max with the help of her grandmother helped her perform the task. "Max, I need you to go be admitted into the hospital so I can do more testing. There isn't enough equipment on board to make a definite diagnosis, I'm sorry."

"I don't know, grandma. We'll see what Logan has to say. Even though I don't want him to know anything just yet. What do you think?" Max said a little scared by this time.

"Just leave it to me, dear. Now, just lay there and rest. And ... um, Max ... no hanky-panky for now, okay? The doctor said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Max whispered with a blush on her face.

Logan knocked and came in the room as the two ladies were getting Max settled in bed after changing the sheets. He noticed the redness in Max's face. "Okay, what's going on?"

Verizon was in doctor mode completely and said, "Logan, the last wound is not healing like it should and I'd like to admit her to the hospital where there's more equipment ... like MRIs, EKGs, and Cat-scans so I can see what's happening. Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. When do you want her there?" Logan asked in confusion and worry for his wife.

"Yesterday. No, ASAP." She said stiffly. Knowing that what she thought it could be she wanted it taken care of as soon as possible.

"Okay. I'll make arrangements." He said then went to Max and kissed her on the lips. "Be back shortly, Angel." Then he was gone.

"That was easy ... but did you have to be so dramatic?" Max said still scared a little. She didn't know why but she had a feeling it was serious. Her grandmother just didn't want to tell her right then.

"Well, it worked then; didn't it?" The doctor said with a fake smile for her granddaughter. "You get some rest now." She leaned over and kissed Max's forehead softly then went out the room caring the soiled sheets.

Logan in the mean time had contacted the Centre Médical Opéra to reserve the whole wing for the Countess Daylong and have bodyguards around her. Plus he told them that he and the Countess's private doctor will be there also. And that an ambulance should be standing by a private airstrip near there. He was worried about his wife and had called everyone in. Zack, Krit, Syl, and Zane would be there shortly with Jenny as Dr. Verizon's assistant. After the arrangements were made Logan went back to their stateroom where Max was sleeping. When he walked in she was having a nightmare and he tried to wake her from it, but she was so out of it, she thought he was an attacker. She somehow threw Logan across the room as he did earlier to Lydecker. And when everyone came in, he was unconscious like Lydecker was.

"Hey, Buddy, was the bed too soft or did Max get mad at you? Zack said teasingly while shaking Logan awake.

"Um ... no, I I was trying to wake up Max." Logan whimpered holding his head.

Syl looked at Logan and then to Zane saying, "I'm not gonna! No way!"

"Woosie! I'll do it." Zane said chuckling. He too had thoughts of being thrown across the room like Logan, but he knew he was stronger than him or rather faster at getting away from the little tiger.

"No. By the way it looks, it'll take all of us to hold her down," Zack said looking at his little sister in her state of being. "Syl, you grab her arm. Krit you the other arm. Zane, you and I will hold her feet. And Logan ... Are you conscious enough to wake Max?" Zack said with a snicker.

"Funny," Logan said grumbling still rubbing his head. The doctor and Jenny tried their best not to giggle but failed miserably.

Everyone grabbed a part of Max's anatomy and was trying as hard as they could to maintain their hold. Logan whispered to Max, "Honey, wake up! Angel? Max?"

"Something is wrong." Zack said worried about his sister. "Doc? She is very hot.

The rest of Max's siblings said in unison, "Yeah."

Dr. Verizon came quickly to Max's side. Felt of her forehead and gasped. "Quick get her into the swimming pool. It's the closest thing to cold water besides the sea. Careful now. And for God sake keep a hold of her. Logan, get the plane ready and does it have a bathtub on it?" She said sharply.

"Yes, Cleo. I'll ... got it." Logan said as he ran behind Max's siblings.

The doctor was afraid for her granddaughter. Max was unconscious and delirious. The only thing she could think of was to take Max as soon as possible to the hospital to find out for sure what was wrong. Jondy came in just as everyone was taking Max swimming. She stared disbelieving at what was occurring not saying a word right then; just followed the troops.


End file.
